


Crossing the distant night

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gals being pals, Post-Canon, on an adventure!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering the desert sea. / The gods' voices are mirages; / The forgotten people.<br/>(They have time to figure it all out. The world, and each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the distant night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Happy Rare Pair Fest, dear recipient! Matching on VI art was an amazing challenge and I was absolutely thrilled to give it all my best! Love these girls so much. I hope you have a great exchange! o/  
> (Title and the first half of the description obvs come from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzCEPRDOyaA))

 


End file.
